L'amour est éphémère, la vie est éternelle
by cornelune
Summary: Lily est à la gare. Quequ'un, qu'elle aime en secret, arrive. Elle va vivre une drôle d'histoire...d'amour? lisez et vous saurez! ONESHOT


**Disclaimer : **Avoue, aller avoue-le que tout est à JKR. Ca sert à rien de le cacher. Rien à moi sauf bien sûr quelques petites choses. Je ne gagne (malheureusement) rien mais j'aime écrire la fic alors…

**Spoilers :**Harry Potter.

**Petit résumé : **Lily est à la gare en attendant le Poudlard-Express mais arrive quelqu'un qu'elle aime secrètement.

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **C'est une fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Peut-être que ça va paraître un peu bizarre mais j'ai déjà vu pire (dans le genre mon autre fic). Si vous pouviez m'envoyer des reviews, que je sache ce que ça vaut cette fic.

**L'amour est éphémère, la vie est éternelle**

Lily Evans avançait, dans la grisaille d'une gare vide. Il n'était que 9h30 et le Poudlard –Express partirait à 11h mais cela ne dérangeait pas la jeune fille.

Elle s'approcha nonchalamment de la barrière qui se dressait entre les voies neuf et dix et la traversa, sans hésitation. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne l'étonnait plus. Elle arriva sur le quai et contempla, d'un air découragé, le train qu'elle prendrait dans une heure et quelque. Il était toujours là, il n'en avait pas bougé de toutes les vacances. Elle tira sa grosse valise jusqu'à un wagon et la hissa avec peine à l'intérieur. Elle déposa à côté le panier de son chat et ressortit, pour profiter encore un peu de la fraîcheur de ce matin d'été. Elle était seule mais y était habituée.

Elle n'avait guère d'amis à Poudlard. Il y avait eu Carol mais c'était fini à présent. Celle-ci sortait avec Sirius Black, un des quatre garçons que Lily ne pouvait pas voir en peinture alors, forcément… Les trois autres garçons qu'elle ne supportait pas étaient les meilleurs amis de Sirius Black : Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin et, enfin, le chef de cette petite bande, James Potter. Ils s'étaient eux-mêmes surnommés les « Maraudeurs », surnom ridicule de l'avis de Lily. Son inimitié avec Potter était née lors de leur premier voyage à bord du Poudlard-Express, alors que le garçon était rentré dans le compartiment de la jeune fille, pendant que celle-ci se changeait. Elle était devenue cramoisie et il avait ri. Tout cela pour un stupide pari entre copains. Elle l'avait insulté et ils s'étaient disputés. Ainsi avait commencé trois années de longues altercations entre les deux adolescents.

Lily contemplait tristement sa robe de sorcière, achetée d'occasion - ses parents étant très pauvres - et qui ne lui descendait que jusqu'à mi-mollets. Elle n'avait pas de chances décidément.

Soudain, un bruit de pas, quelqu'un s'approchait en poussant un chariot à bagages. Cela l'étonna quelque peu car, à part elle, aucun élève n'arrivait généralement avant 10h30. Or, il n'était que 10h. Elle risqua un coup d'œil et le vit.

Ses cheveux si blonds, presque blancs, tombant élégamment sur ses épaules, ses yeux gris, outremers, son front dégagé de toutes mèches inopportunes, ses cheveux étant plaqués sur son crâne. Ses lèvres si souvent méprisantes mais ce jour là, formant simplement une moue d'ennui. Sa robe de sorcier noire, sa cape tout aussi noire retenue par une attache d'argent, son unique boucle d'oreille en forme de serpent, argentée.

Lucius Malefoy.

Le garçon le plus craint et le plus respecté de Poudlard.

Le plu haï et le plus adulé.

Celui qui se moque des « Sang-de-bourbe » Le garçon qui méprise tous les sorciers nés de parents moldus.

Le digne Serpentard.

Malefoy.

Un nom de Mangemort, tout le monde le savait mais personne n'avait de preuves. Lily aussi savait. Mais peu lui importait.

Ce qui comptait chez ce garçon c'était son élégance, sa dignité, sa froideur qui montraient qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle le voyait presque comme un dieu, le dieu des Ténèbres et de la nuit, le dieu de la foudre et de l'orage, le dieu de la colère et de la tempête. Un dieu. Il n'était pourtant qu'un homme mais si invincible qu'il semblait immortel.

Si intouchable… Comme s'il vivait ailleurs, sur une autre planète, habitée par des sorciers au sang pur et que, dès qu'on lui parlait, il redescendait sur cette bonne vieille terre. Voilà pourquoi il avait ce visage effrayant et absent quand quelqu'un lui parlait. Ce garçon était un Malefoy, _pur sang_ pur sucre. Malefoy.

Un nom haï par les Gryffondors, respecté par les Serdaigle, craint par les Poufsouffles et adulé par les Serpentard.

Lily était à Poufsouffle elle craignait ce nom, elle l'adorait, elle le respectait mais ne le haïssait pas, ça non ! Ce nom était un doux nom pour elle, il était synonyme de rêve…

Ah ! Ce nom !

Elle le murmurait dans son lit avant de s'endormir, elle le chuchotait en se réveillant.

Du lever au coucher et du coucher au lever du soleil, il la hantait.

Il était ses rêves et cauchemars, il était dans sa tête pendant les cours. Il était ses nuits et ses jours, ses jours et ses nuits. Qu'il était agréable de le prononcer dès qu'elle avait le moindre problème et alors ses soucis s'envolaient pour laisser place à son imaginaire...

Il faisait partie de sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer un seule journée sans penser à ce nom béni. Elle n'avait jamais confié ce secret à personne. Qui aurait pu la comprendre ? Elle avait essayé d'en parler à Carol, au temps où celle-ci était son amie, mais n'avait jamais réussi. Ce secret n'était pas lourd à porter, au contraire, il prodiguait un immense bonheur à Lily.

Elle aimait. Elle aimait un garçon, depuis sa première année, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu. Il avait deux ans de plus qu'elle mais, quand on aime on ne compte pas, lui avait souvent répété ses parents.

A présent qu'elle entrait en troisième année, elle l'aimait encore. Elle l'aimait même plus qu'auparavant. Il entrait en cinquième année et elle aurait voulu lui demander s'il allait bien, s'il était content d'entamer bientôt une cinquième année de scolarité à Poudlard, s'il allai de nouveau jouer au Quidditch cette année ; elle avait tout simplement envie de mieux le connaître.

Et elle le pouvait, si elle le voulait, si elle en avait le courage, si elle en avait la force. Seulement, elle n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre. Il ne l'avait pas vu, il ne regardait pas dans la direction de la jeune fille. Elle aurait voulu attirer son attention mais n'osait pas. Il semblait s'ennuyer et Lily le voyait qui s'amusait à jeter des « Stupefix » aux oiseaux qui passaient.

Tout-à-coup, il tourna la tête vers Lily et la jeune fille ne put se cacher. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant une demi-seconde mais Lily était certaine qu'il l'avait vue. Il retourna à sa réflexion et Lily soupira. Elle aurait pu lui parler mais que dire à un prince ? Comment lui dire qu'il était son idole, son dieu ? Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit de surgir ainsi dans la vie de ce garçon, en apportant un amour dérangeant et invraisemblable. Mais elle avait l'espoir, l'infime espoir, qu'il l'aimerait également.

Un rêve :

_Elle s'approche, il se tourne vers elle. Elle murmure : _

_« Je t'aime ! »_

_Il la regarde, la prend dans ses bras et il lui chuchote à l'oreille :_

_« Moi aussi »_

_Et elle reste dans ses bras, blottie et au chaud. Il lui caresse les cheveux, l'embrasse sur le front en lui disant des mots agréables, gentils. Ils montent ensemble dans le train, ils vont dans un compartiment, seuls, en tête à tête. Ils ont tant de choses à se dire…Mais lui pose un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, il l'enlace tendrement et l'embrasse._

Elle secoue la tête et se réveille. Une mouche s'est arrêtée en plein vol juste pour la regarder et c'est son bourdonnement qui a interrompu la rêverie de Lily. Celle-ci soupire. **« Les rêves ne sont jamais réalité »** **« Ne confond pas tes rêves avec la vraie vie »** ou encore **« Garde les pieds sur terre, oublie tes rêves et concentre toi sur la réalité »** sont des phrases qu'elle entend sans cesse depuis sa plus tendre enfance. On lui a tellement rabâché qu'elle a fini par les connaître par cœur, ce qui réjouirait ses parents s'ils le savaient. Mais dès qu'on lui dit, elle fait semblant de le découvrir. Ces phrases veulent dire, en un mot comme en cent, qu'IL ne l'aimera jamais…

Et pourtant, elle a l'occasion de lui demander.

Pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

Elle marche, sans bruit. Elle s'approche de lui. Il rêvasse, les yeux dans le vague, ailleurs.

Elle est là, tout près.

Encore un pas et elle sentira son souffle, elle entendra sa respiration.

Elle le fait. Il sait qu'elle est là mais ne bronche pas. Pas un mot n'est prononcé. Elle a peur.

Elle lève un tout petit peu son bras, puis le laisse retomber. Décidément non, elle n'osera pas. Si, elle veut le faire et elle le fera ! Ce n'est pas si terrible.

Elle pose sa main sur le bras du garçon. Elle ne le sent pas tressaillir, il ne frissonne même pas. Il n'a aucune réaction. Est-il d'accord ? Est-ce que cela le dérange ? Personne n'est là pour le dire à la tremblante jeune fille, inquiète et indécise. Que faire ?

Elle a peur qu'il la repousse brutalement mais l'excitation qu'elle ressent à être enfin proche de LUI efface tout le reste. Elle ne veut pas abandonner sa chance mais l'amour qu'elle a pour LUI l'empêche de faire quelque chose qui pourrait LE déranger, L'incommoder. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire pour justifier sa conduite mais, à quoi bon parler ? Il ne la voit pas, peut-être ne sait-il pas qu'elle est là…

Elle met son autre main sur l'épaule de celui qu'elle aime. Ses deux mains sont à présent sur les deux épaules du jeune homme, toujours immobile. Tremblotante, elle colle son corps à celui, majestueux, de Lucius Malefoy. Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule et elle le sent frémir.

Elle veut s'écarter en toute hâte de celui qu'elle croit avoir malencontreusement importuner et elle ne souhaite maintenant qu'une chose, s'éloigner en pleurant et ne jamais le revoir. Le rêve est redevenu trop rapidement réalité et elle ne peut le supporter…

L'année prochaine, elle se souviendra de sa rentrée en troisième année et le rouge lui montera aux joues, de honte, d'avoir cru qu'IL appréciait sa compagnie. Mais elle se mariera, peut-être même avec Potter, elle aura des enfants, elle les verra grandir, aller à Poudlard, avoir à leur tour des bébés et elle mourra grand-mère ou arrière-grand-mère en ayant oublier jusqu'au nom de Malefoy.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'échappe, le visage déjà mouillé de larmes, elle sent une main, _sa _main, qui la retient, elle, dérisoire Sang-de-bourbe et elle n'y croit pas, elle n'ose pas croire que cela puisse être possible.

Elle se retourne et LE voit, bien réel, qui la regarde vraiment, qui la distingue des autres. Lucius Malefoy est devant elle et elle a le visage mouillé de larmes idiotes et irraisonnables qu'il essuie d'un revers de manches.

Il plonge ses yeux gris dans ceux d'émeraude de Lily. Elle ne parle pas et elle sait qu'il ne dira rien non plus. Nul besoin de mots pour lire dans les yeux de l'autre ce qu'on avait tant envie d'y lire.

Elle se rapproche alors de LUI, sa tête sur son épaule et ses bras autour de son cou. Elle est dans _ses_ bras, si bien. Il ne bouge pas mais la serre contre lui. Il la regarde, il ne la quitte pas une seule seconde des yeux. Elle aimerait rester sa vie entière blottie contre lui. Elle n'ose même plus remuer, tant elle a peur de briser l'équilibre si fragile de leur amour.

Elle ne veut pas le regarder, elle redoute de trouver dans ses yeux leur froideur habituelle. Elle sait que, bientôt, les autres élèves vont arriver. IL ne voudra sûrement pas qu'on les voie ainsi et il s'en ira promptement, elle restera seule, elle pourra pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, il ne la verra plus, elle lui sera totalement indifférente et elle redeviendra la pauvre fille de moldus qu'elle ne cessera jamais d'être.

Que faire pour que ce moment dure toujours ? Toujours ?… Soudain la réalité la frappa en pleine face ! Leur amour ?… Amour d'un jour ! Il serait Mangemort, comment pourrait-il alors simplement sortir avec elle ? Il avait ses amis, tous une bande de futurs Mangemorts, qui ne le laisserait pas commettre l'erreur d'aimer une Sang-de-bourbe ! Un jour, Lily avait entendu la phrase _« La vie est éphémère, l'amour est éternel »_ ou quelque chose de semblable. Elle se l'était souvent répété et avait fini par y croire. Réellement.

Aujourd'hui, elle comprenait que c'était faux, totalement faux. Du moins pour elle et Malefoy. Elle avait appris qu'avec la magie tout est possible. La Pierre philosophale procurait l'élixir de longue vie, ou de vie éternelle, c'était du pareil au même pour elle. Il était imaginable qu'elle puisse avoir la vie éternelle mais leur amour, à elle et à Lucius Malefoy, était éphémère, il n'était réel que ce jour là. Non, la phrase qu'elle aimait tant, qu'elle trouvait si jolie, cette phrase n'était pas vraie.

La phrase, la véritable phrase logique était **_« L'amour est éphémère, la vie est éternelle »_** Celle-ci était réelle. Lily comprit. Sa vie recommencerait comme avant avec pour seule différence qu'elle n'aimerait plus Lucius Malefoy. Elle ne voulait pas que leur amour se termine sur cette pensée aussi leva-t-elle la tête, approcha ses lèvres de la bouche du jeune homme, les posa et l'embrassa. Elle recula ensuite vivement mais il la ramena près de lui d'une étreinte de fer et, cette fois, ce fut lui qui l'embrassa. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, un baiser dont Lily garderait à jamais le goût sur les lèvres. Tout à coup, une voix, qui criait un « Y a quelqu'un ! » bruyant. La voix de Carol. Plus que jamais Lily la détesta. Mais c'était bien la fin. Alors elle s'éloigna de celui dont elle avait encore l'amour sur la bouche, et, tout en le regardant, elle répondit à sa lointaine amie…

En une heure, elle avait souffert, pleuré, aimé, vécu tout simplement. La dure réalité de la vie, elle l'avait connu. Elle avait pris conscience que, malgré ce qu'elle croyait, l'amour n'était pas quelque chose de simple et facile pour tout le monde mais, pour certains, un combat quotidien.

Un combat que ni elle ni Lucius Malefoy n'avait la force de mener.

Un combat perdu d'avance puis que, de toute façon, _« L'amour est éphémère, la vie est éternelle »._

**Voilà, c'est fini. Si vous pouviez m'envoyer des reviews, merci.**


End file.
